


Stay With Me Awhile

by sidekikcs



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Super Bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekikcs/pseuds/sidekikcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Chris' Super Bowl excitement, he blurts out a proposal to Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> warning: chris evans' hard-on for tom brady ahead
> 
> this idea just kinda popped into my head randomly so have this!
> 
> title comes from Sara by Fleetwood Mac, which is the only song I've been listening to for the past two days.
> 
> not beta'd and probably full of errors since i wrote this in like 45 minutes at most

Sebastian phone rings the second the final whistle blows. He lifts it up to his face and sees the picture he took with the only intention of making it his wallpaper, Chris' name at the top with three hearts and two heart-eyes emojis after it.

He taps the green circle and holds it up to his ear.

"Hello, dear," he says.

"They won!" 

Sebastian laughs. "I know, I saw. How's Pratt doing?"

"He's fine, but Seb, the Pats won!" Chris sounds like a kid on Christmas morning. 

"It was a close call, I know," Sebastian says. 

"Oh, my God, I never thought- Christ, I'm  _here_! I  _watched_ them win!" 

Sebastian presses a hand to his forehead. God, he's in love with an actual 5 year old.

"I wish I could've been there," Sebastian says.

"I do too, because my God I'm just- oh, God, this is amazing!"

"It really is!" Sebastian says, watching as confetti is shot onto the field. 

"Are you watching it right now?" Chris asked. "Are you seeing the confetti?"

"I sure am," Sebastian replies. "I really,  _really_ want to be there." _  
_

"You being here is the _only_ thing that could make this even more amazing."

"Aww," Sebastian says lovingly.

"If you were here, I'd-" Chris' voice stops and Sebastian hears him talking to someone, his voice sounding a little far away. "I'm talking to Sebastian. Yeah, he's watching the game right now!"

Sebastian, still sporting a huge grin, waits for Chris to finish talking to whoever it was.

"Okay, I'll tell him," Chris says as he holds his phone back up to his ear. "Anna and Chris say hi."

"Tell them I say hi, and sorry that the Seahawks lost."

"Don't be sorry!" Chris scoffs. "Patriots had it in the bag all along!"

"They were behind for a little bit there," Sebastian says.

"True, but they came back."

"I know."

"Oh, God, Sebastian," Chris says, his voice in shock. "I can't believe... this is like, my childhood dream, to be present in the stadium when the Patriots win the Super Bowl."

"I'm glad you were able to go," Sebastian says. "I really, really am."

"This is... I'm not entirely sure this is real."

The broadcast has shifted to interviews with the quarterbacks of both teams, and various other players. Sebastian listens as Chris screams when Tom Brady's interview comes on the big screen in the stadium.

"Jesus, you really love Tom Brady."

"As of now, he's Tom Jesus."

Sebastian rolls his eyes but he laughs so hard he almost drops his phone.

"If you love him so much, why don't you marry him?" Sebastian teases.

Chris doesn't respond for a few minutes.

But then he says, "Well, why marry him when I could marry you?"

Sebastian's smile drops off his face. "Chris."

"Sebastian."

"Don't say things like that unless you're being serious."

Another pause.

"I  _am_ being serious."

Sebastian is speechless. "I- wh-"

"Marry me."

"Chris, just because the Patriots won doesn't mean we should get married."

"Most people don't wait this long to get married."

"We've only been dating for a year."

"Thirteen months."

"That still seems too early!"

"How long do you want to wait?"

Sebastian thinks it over for a minute. He  _does_ want to spend his life with Chris, because there's absolutely no one else he'd ever even consider being with for eternity, but he thinks... is it too soon?

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"...Wait, are you saying yes?"

"No, well, I mean, I don't... I was just responding to you saying my name."

"Oh."

A long pause.

"You know, George Clooney married Amal Alamuddin after, like, three months of dating her. And Lamar Odom and Khloe Kardashian got married within two weeks of meeting each other."

"Clooney's getting divorced," Sebastian says, "and Lamar and Khloe were only married for like 3 years."

"So... you're saying no?"

Sebastian doesn't answer.

"It's okay to say no, if-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I'll marry you."

Chris doesn't say anything. It's at least two minutes of chatter on the other line before Chris finally speaks up. "Really?" He sounds choked up.

"Of course I'll marry you," Sebastian says. "But when you get back here, we're gonna do the proposal right."

"Sebastian..." Chris sounds on the verge of full-on sobbing.

"I love you, Chris. I don't want to be with anyone else."

"...God, I'm the luckiest person alive."

Sebastian blinks away his own tears. "I think I get that title."

"I'm gonna do the best proposal when I get back home, I really will."

Sebastian waits a few seconds before he asks, "Are you just... doing this because... I mean, are you just excited and you're saying stuff...?"

"I was going to ask you on our one-year anniversary but... I didn't have the balls." Chris' accent has been so thick the whole time, it sounds like he says 'bawlz' and Sebastian has to bite back his laugh.

"Then definitely yes."

"I love you," Chris says, with all the sincerity in the world.

"I love you, too," Sebastian says. "Now, go have some fun. I'll be waiting for that proposal when you get home."

* * *

That Tuesday, Sebastian has publicity meetings all day, he's exhausted and just wants to get home because Chris is supposed to be back by midnight, and with each passing minute he's sitting in these meetings where they outline every interview and every showing of the new film, Sebastian is getting more and more annoyed.

He finally gets to go home around ten, so Chris won't be home yet. He pulls up to their house (Chris' house, originally, but Sebastian had moved in three months ago) and sees no sign of Chris anywhere. He was hoping to pull up and see Chris' car in the driveway, but he got no such luck.

He also has a key to Chris' car, which has the garage opener in it, so he has to go through the front door.

He walks up to the door and unlocks it, pushing it open and being immediately hit with the scent of flowers.

He switches on the lights and sees a line of red flowers leading from the front door up the stairs. He picks one up and examines it. All the petals are red, but the center is a vibrant yellow.

Romanian peonies.

He smiles like an idiot to himself. Chris was truly to biggest, nerdiest person he'd ever met, and there's absolutely no way else he'd rather have it.

He sets the flower back down on the floor along with his bag and his jacket and follows the trail of flowers.

He walks up the steps to the closed bedroom door, where the flowers stop.

Sebastian pushes the door open and steps into his bedroom. There are candles all over the room, big white ones that flicker and dance. Chris' back is to him, lighting the last couple of candles. He looks at the floor and sees a huge board full of pictures of them, from the first Captain America press tour they did together to the very last appearance they made together for Winter Soldier, the interview with Chelsea Handler where Sebastian told the world that he was with Chris, snippets of the TIFF interview where Chris gushed about Sebastian, every paparazzi photo of the two of them Chris could find.

There was a drawing of the two of them, most likely done by Chris, standing in front of a sunset. It's just a sketch, and that's probably all it will ever be, and Sebastian doesn't mind that at all.

Chris turns around. "Oh, I didn't hear you come in."

"I... thought you weren't going to be in until midnight," Sebastian says, walking slowly over to Chris.

Chris smiles innocently. "Oh. Yeah, I, uh, lied."

Sebastian shakes his head and laughs. "How dare you."

Chris grabs both his hands and leans down, kissing him on the forehead, the cheek, and the lips. Sebastian kissing him back and threads his fingers through Chris' hair. 

Chris pulls away and drops to one knee, holding Sebastian's hand.

"So, I don't exactly know what you want me to say. But I guess I should start with the fact that I've never been this happy. There were a lot of times where I thought I was as happy as I'll ever get, but I was so wrong. I love you, and you just... you make everything okay, you make me happy, and... if I don't have you, I don't really care about anything else. It doesn't matter, if I don't have you, because then it all just means nothing."

Sebastian squeezes his hand.

Chris reaches into his pocket and pulls out a solid gold ring, holds it up for Sebastian to see. 

"I love you so much, that even when the amazing Tom Brady led the Patriots to victory in the Super Bowl this past Sunday, as happy as I was, I still wasn't as happy as I would've been if you'd been there."

Sebastian laughs a little at the Super Bowl part, but stares at him with nothing but love all the same.

"I want you to be there for everything. I want to be with you forever and ever, even after forever, I don't want to ever be without you." 

At this point, Sebastian's done a good job of not crying, but now he is, and he's gripping Chris' hand and trembling a little. 

"Sebastian..."

Sebastian wipes his eyes and looks down at Chris.

"Will you marry me?"

Sebastian takes a deep breath. "Well, with a speech like that,  _I_ would've married you after two weeks."

Chris laughs. 

"Yes," Sebastian says, and Chris slides the ring on his finger. He stands and grabs Sebastian's face and kisses him, leading him over to the bed. 

Sebastian falls backward and Chris steadies himself on top of him.

"I love you," Chris says.

"I love you, too."

They don't say much else after that, and they don't really need to.

* * *

 

The sun peaks through the blinds. Sebastian blinks and steadies his vision. The sheets are draped over waist, his legs are tangles with Chris', who is curled up behind him, his arms securely around Sebastian's chest. Sebastian smiles to himself and closes his eyes again.

Chris snores softly behind him, his forehead nestles against the nape of Sebastian's neck. 

Sebastian fiddles with the ring on his finger a little, and then settles himself back into bed.

He doesn't really need to wake up yet.

**Author's Note:**

> ARE Y'ALL EVANSTAN AF LIKE ME?!?


End file.
